lumber_tycoon_2fandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Legofries/My home
With a huge size 3 save size and around 3 months of hard work (not including sleep, eat, etc.), I present you my base! On this forum post, you could learn some good old building tips or just enjoy a good old tour. (If I may sound a little too "showoff", forgive me.) If you guys are too lazy to read, you could just scroll through the pictures if you wish. Exterior Very spacious and clean. One day, I could go build some big stuff on front of the house, or use my remaining cash to get end-game space, but I'd say I've already completed my part. My place basically has two parts: a working area and a living area. I don't really want to mix the two in one place. House It's got all essential home needs: a kitchen, a living room, an outdoor dining room, a bedroom, a balcony living room, and an attic. Although the house looks unusually small, I've utilized the space well enough. It has enough space to stretch your legs and to stand upright, and of course, to have all rooms, which is what many people look for in houses. 1st floor: :It has a fully equipped kitchen! One tip for all of you is that kitchen cabinets are useful for cupboards. You can open them up and display them, showing your valuable wood or axes! I have a small "living room", with one armchair and a small table. I'm just reusing this set from the first days of my gameplay when I still didn't have a house. I'd like to change that table to walnut, but hey, I already have it; I may as well use it. :I hid the toilet under the staircase (mhm, main reason why there's a door), but eh, that's probably not worth showing. I'm happy to say it has a lot of leg room and just enough standing space. :Since there wasn't that much space indoor, I just used the outdoor area for a dining room. It fit 4 people with a good old spacious place. 2nd floor :Here, you can see my "ugm i got all da wood" display, outdoor living room, my bedroom, and my axe shelf. :My display used to have pink wood: it was right below the blue wood, but it got turned to an oak. But hey, I earned it once. :My bedroom has two small cabinets beside and a stand lamp, along with a koa wood "tile-carpet". :The axe shelf has the 4 axes on an Elm shelf with two glass doors (in which I hired my friend for 2.5k to fit that thing right on place). I suggest you don't do this because the noobs will just crawl all over you asking for a free axe, but hey, it's displayed well. :And here you can see my "balcony living room". It's got a couch, a table, and a small lamp. A good place to enjoy the view or to AFK in style. :See, guys? Even a 128x128, or in other words, "16 large floors forming a square" large house with 2 floors can get you a sufficient amount of space for all your needs. Put a 45 degree roof and you could even use it as mass storage. 3rd floor/attic :In case you guys plan on making the same design, brace yourself. This is the hardest part of everything I've built. With tons of small floors and posts, and that perfect "roof slant intersection", you will tear your hair out. But hey, it's really worth it. :I used the attic for a little more living space. Since the house wasn't very large, the roof had to follow, making light posts harder to manage. I'd say just use small lamps. Working area My working area, or in other words, "sawmill", has a detailed roof with a ridge vent on top without any walls. Yes, ridge vents are for closed working/mechanical areas, and putting a ridge vent is a little redundant, but hey, a little detail counts. It's divided into two parts: where I make money and where I produce building materials. Money making area :The sawmill has two straight conveyors and one funnel conveyor to ease on putting lava wood. On the other side, it has a u-turn to a higher elevation for "dropping the wood on the truck". I don't have an advanced conveyor system, but what I've got is a simple two-trapdoors/gates-plus-a-lever setup. :I use a very simple chop saw setup: put a fancy hut and put a wired lever, along with gold wood for a measurement "ruler" for 10 units, which is the maximum capacity of the Sawmax 02. Building supply area :Here, you can see a simple setup. This sawmill is set to 1x1, making it good for efficient building. And here, you can see my "wood shelf"! Although it's a little hard to arrange the wood, I guarantee you that it's worth putting all your wood in one simple and organized place. :On front of the sawmill is a small "wood stool" for directing the wood in the right place without any movement, unlike a conveyor. This also is good for a little more style and for making sure the long 1x1 logs don't jam and have a blockage. :And lastly, the small good old well. Just get a few blue wood blocks and you'll have some water! It's a little dark, though, but hey, it looks nice. I hope you guys enjoyed the image+text tour! If you found it informative for your next building session on LT2, I'm happy to help. I'll see you guys soon! Thanks for visiting this blog! Category:Blog posts